


The Night Chicago Survived

by misura



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Your keen insight in your fellow men never fails to astound me."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Chicago Survived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).



> favorite trope + favorite pairing equals one Yuletide treat.
> 
> I hope you like it!

"Somehow," Marcone said idly, removing his tie, "I had always thought sex magic was merely a plot device in books and the occasional HBO TV show."

Harry grimaced. "That's much more than I wanted to know about your taste in reading right there."

"Think of it as research, if that makes you more comfortable."

"Not really, no." Harry studied his jacket, scowling at a spot of green ... something or another.

"I know a very good laundering service," Marcone offered. "Very discrete, quite reasonably priced."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Marcone sighed. "All of their activities are perfectly legal, I promise you."

"I believe you."

"Really, Harry. Must you always treat me like - "

" - a criminal?" Harry widened his eyes. "Gosh, John. Do you think maybe I'm doing that because you are, in fact, a criminal?"

Marcone gave him a look that was mildly unfriendly. "Do I need to point out to you, Mr Dresden, that I am also a person whom you will shortly be on very intimate terms with?"

"Is that why you're calling me 'Mr Dresden' all of a sudden? You're right; I feel so much closer to you already. Almost affectionate."

Marcone smiled. "A passing feeling, I'm sure."

"You're right. It's gone already."

Marcone neatly folded his shirt and put it on his desk. "It almost begs the question of why you are here at all. Surely, even within the time limits, you could have found someone ... more acceptable to your high moral standards."

"Perhaps I secretly harbor a deep and abiding lust for you."

"Yes. I'm sure."

"As you do for me."

"Of course."

Harry tossed his jacket in the general direction of the desk. "It's just sex. To power a spell that will likely save the city. I figured that you'd be willing, able and perfectly happy to never talk about it afterwards."

"Your keen insight in your fellow men never fails to astound me. Should I point out to you that, whatever my own inclinations on the matter may be, _you_ are not a person for whom sex is 'just sex'?"

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do, John."

"Well," Marcone admitted. "I have been known to be wrong, on occasion."

 

("I think I should go home now.")

("The walk of shame? Really, Harry. You could at least stay for breakfast.")

("I need to feed my cat. And my dog.")

("Already taken care of. I am pleased to report Mr Hendricks managed not to get eaten in the process.")

("I'll tell Mister not to let him off so easily next time.")

("Next time?")

("Slip of the tongue.")


End file.
